Emerald Greene Finds Hogwarts
by alfabiteater
Summary: THIS IS A MARY SUE! Emerald is the new girl from America... Will she be able to cope with her new situations? Em DM and EmRW and HPGW... chap 1 is fixed!
1. Meet Emme

I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, and began searching for an empty compartment. I found one, and sat by the window.

As I looked out the window, I saw a family of red heads standing together on the platform. I watched as a blond boy walked over to the two boys about his age. By the looks on their faces, I could tell that the blond boy had just said something rude.

A man that resembled the blond a lot ushered him along to a group of brunets. Two massive boys and the small blond one grabbed their trunks, and rushed onto the train.

The train's whistle sounded, and a bunch of children began to clamber onto it, looking for empty compartments. The cart began to move. I stared out of the window when the compartment door opened. I glanced over to see a girl with dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes staring vaguely at me. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"My name is Emerald." I told her. "Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood." She said as she sat across from me. "Why haven't I seen you before? Are you a first year?"

"No." I said. "I am a transfer student from Stalefree Academy."

"Oh, so you're from America?" she said still looking a bit dazed.

I nodded my response.

The red headed girl that I had seen on the platform earlier came into the cart. "Luna, how are you?" she said.

"Oh. Hello, Ginny." Luna turned her head to face her visitor. "This is Emerald. She used to go to Stalefree."

"Hi, Emerald. I'm Ginny. Stalefree, huh? I heard that's a great school." Ginny sat next to Luna.

"It was great, but my dad got transferred from Ashcroft University. He was a philosophy teacher." I explained.

"Where does he teach now?" Ginny asked.

"Wellington Central." I told.

"My cousin went there, and she caught the Spifes." Luna interjected.

"What are the Spifes?" I questioned.

"It's when a group of pink bugs nest in your hair, and they bite your scalp until you get sores all over your head." Luna explained.

We sat in silence after that. We arrived at the school, and I headed out to the platform. Nerves ran through me as I saw an enormously large man calling all the first years; all who followed him looked a bit scared.

I followed the older students to these carriages with extremely scary looking animals leading them, and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of them.

I went to climb into a cart, but was pushed to the side by those over sized boys I had seen earlier. They seemed to be body guards to one blond boy. "Crabbe, Goyle, where are your manors? Ladies first." The blond boy I had also seen motioned me inside before him.

"Thank you." I said as I sat across from the two called Crabbe and Goyle.

The blond boy sat next to me, and struck up a conversation. "My name is Draco Malfoy. Draco means Dragon. I am a lot like those wonderful creatures."

"Yea, and just as stubborn, too." A girl with black hair entered the carriage. She resembled a dog.

"Pansy, nice holiday?" Draco asked with a look of detestation on his face.

"Amazing, in fact." She talked all the way up to the school, but I decided to block her out.

As we exited the coach, Draco grabbed my arm. "Your name?"

"Please?" I added to his sentence.

"Please." He corrected.

"Emerald Greene." I said as I took my arm from his grip, and headed off to follow the crowd.

He caught up with me, and said, "What is your house, Emerald Greene?"

I leaned in very close to his ear and whispered lightly, letting my lips brush his ear, "Gryffindor." Again I walked away.

Luna knew a lot about weird things so I found her, and asked if she knew what those scary horse things were. "Thestrals." She said simply. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die. I don't want to intrude, but who have you seen die?"

"That is intruding, and I don't feel like talking about it." I said huffily as I hurried off.

I practically bumped into Ginny who was walking with two boys and a girl. "Emerald this is Ron, my brother, Harry, my boyfriend, and Hermione, my best friend." She motioned to each person.

_Thank, God!_ I thought to myself, taking away the stress of trying to deal with the emotions in talking about death.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

Harry and Hermione shook my hand, but Ron seemed really shy. His face got all red and flustered.

I went to the great hall for the welcome feast, and found my place among the Gryffindor table. It was a relief that I knew some people. I sat with Hermione and Ginny while the boys began to talk of Quidditch. I interjected a comment here and there as I used to play on my old school team. I was a great beater.

When I told Ron and Harry this, they wanted to include me much further in their discussion. I was told there were two beater positions open on the house team, seeing as last season they belonged to Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, who graduated.

The feast was long and quite enjoyable. I, however, had become accustomed to being a vegan so, I knew that I was going to have to adjust to eating meat and cheeses again, or I would have learn a charm to de-meat my meals. I wrote my self a reminder to look that up.

Once the feast had finished, I went to my dorm, and began to unpack, putting up posters of American bands that I liked, as well as pictures of my friends back home. The hardest picture to put up was the one from the day she died.  
  
flashback  
  
"Emerald, help!!!" Crystal said. "Save me."

The boat had tipped, and my sister Crystal and my eight year old niece, Meghan, went over board, and neither one could swim.

The current picked up, and I grabbed for my niece first. She was the closest. I picked up Meghan and wrapped her in a blanket. However, when I went back to get Crystal, she was gone. The current had pulled her under. I could barely see her head anymore, and I knew it was over. I watched my sister drown that day, and all I could do was look on.  
  
end flashback  
  
"Emme," Ginny said putting an arm around me. "Are you all right?"

I cried into her shoulder that night, and told her everything I could about the day it happened. About how much missed Crystal, and that I felt it was my fault. I felt very much connected to Ginny that evening, and I was glad that we shared a dorm, even though she was a year under me. She told me before I got in to bed that if I was really interested in talking to someone who experienced a loss like mine her boyfriend, Harry would be my best bet.

He had lost his parents as a baby. It didn't register until then, but she had said earlier that her boyfriend was Harry. He was the famous Harry Potter.


	2. The Dragon Returns

The next morning was less hectic. I arose early, and hopped in the shower first. I put on my school robes, and put some curl enhancer in my hair. I twisted it up in a twist with a banana clip. After a touch of lip gloss and eye liner, I was good to go. I went to breakfast at the great hall, and sat with Ginny, who acted as though nothing out of the ordinary happened last night, and for that I thanked her. I chose some plain old oatmeal for breakfast, as the other choices were eggs and bacon, and cereal and milk. At this point, I asked Ginny to remind me to look up a charm for "de- meating" my meals but, when I explained to her why she laughed at me. "I have heard of those veg-im-a-tar-itans or whatever before. My father told me about them; said that muggles really fancy it and think it is healthy." "Yeah" I said. "It helps me stay in shape for quidditch, and when I am at home on break from school I used to run track for the state team." "Okay, and what is track?" Ginny asked. "It is like running; long distance running." Ginny turned to her almost cold breakfast. I sat mentally readying myself for the day. I felt compelled to look across the room, as though someone's eyes were boring in to the top of my head. I looked across to the Slytherin table, and there was Draco, smiling at me. He mouthed "Good morning.", and winked at me I felt my cheeks flush. Hermione looked up at the same time. "He's a bad seed that one, Emme. Really, I wouldn't let him to close." She said with almost a little more knowledge about it then she seemed to want to let on "Hmm." I said smiling back at him. "I always did have that issue. I love the bad one's, 'Mione. I love 'em, and apparently they love me." Draco blushed this time At the same time Hermione just sucked her bottom lip in disapproval. The morning went by fast; with Divination first period. Professor Trelawney was definitely a couple of muffins short of a dozen, but apparently nice enough. She gave us an assignment the first day back. She wanted a two foot essay on our most emotionally significant moment. Transfiguration with McGonagall then followed. She made me feel very welcome. She asked me, right after class ended, how I was feeling, and how my adjustment was going. She also said that if I have any issues with anything I should ask Ms. Granger for help. Little did she know that I was a wonderful student at my old school, and that I am probably as good as, if not better then "Ms. Granger". The last class of the day was double potions. I hated potions. I always hated potions. As I entered the dungeon, I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, Emerald Greene of Gryffindor, hold on." I turned slowly, already knowing who it was. "Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. How was your first day back?" "Wonderful now that your here." he said matter- of - factly. "Can I carry your books to class?" I obliged by handing him my books, and he took my hand in his. I felt faint. We waited outside for Professor Snape to come, and open the door when Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy approached with another girl. Pansy said, "Hello." to me with a sneer. She seemed to have an issue with me holding hands with Draco. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time that I pissed a girl off by being with the best looking guy in her house, if not the school. Goyle was talking about how much work he had, and how terrible this year was going to be. The other girl, who I found out was Millicent Bulstrode, was agreeing and resting against the wall. "Damn." Goyle said. "I could really use a fag." "Fag?" I said. "Are you gay?" With that, Draco laughed. "No my darling." He said. "Remember, guys, she is an American, and doesn't know our lingo. A fag is a cigarette." "Oh." I said, as if a light bulb was going on over my head "Where I am from it is called a stoge." The conversation continued until Professor Snape showed up, and opened the door. We went in, and I slid in to the seat next to Draco. Pansy tried to get in to it first, but Draco made it quite clear that he wanted me sitting next to him. "Pansy, you prat, you know I am saving that seat for Emme. Get up." She obliged, and moved behind me. I felt her eyes burning the back of my head, and I could hear her silently cursing me. She'll get over it I thought. "I hope you are happy with the seat you have chosen." Professor Snape said. "As it will be yours 'till after the Christmas holiday when I swap the room, but regardless, the person next to you, at your lab table, will be your partner for the year, so best get acquainted as you will be doing many class potions together as well as a few homework potions that you will need to brew and put together a lab report for me." I glanced over to Draco, and he gave me a quick smirk. I smiled back, and looked back to Professor Snape. He went on about the different uses of the muggle plant poison ivy in the wizarding world. I sat quietly listening to him talk, and say things that I had learned two years before. I felt Draco put his hand on my thigh, and my body tensed. I looked back and forth from his hand to his face. I slapped the top of his hand, and he quickly pulled away. Class ended, and everyone filed quickly out of the room. I walked with Draco. We saw Hermione walking with Ron and Harry, and Draco made some rude comments to them as we passed. "You need to be quiet." I said taking his hand in mine, and leading him a head of the queue of students walking up the stairs. I heard Ron and Harry snigger as we passed them; Draco doing as I had told him. Draco walked me to the base of the stairs leading from the entrance hall. He handed me my books, and said, "I will see you around." He leaned in to kiss me, and I turned my head quickly to the side. He ended up kissing my cheek as I said, "Not so fast Mister Malfoy." He smirked and headed back down to the dungeons; aparently where the Slytherin common room was. I headed up the stairs with Ginny, and she began talking to me. "You know Malfoy is seriously bad news. His father is a death eater, and his mother is a self righteous pain." "He doesn't seem so bad to me." I replied. "Well he wouldn't now would he. He likes you, Emme." Ginny told me. "I know." I told her. "Just be careful, okay? His father is completely against him dating anyone, but a pure blood witch." Ginny requested. "I will." I promised as we reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Lacarnum inflamare." I told her the password. She swung herself forward, and Ginny and I scrambled through the portrait hole. We met up with Ron, Hermione, and Harry in the common room. "Hey, Ginny. How was your first day?" Ron asked his sister. "Alright. Snape gave us a 1 1/2 foot essay on the root of a mandrake, and its uses. Like we don't already know all about it after my first year." Ginny giggled. "What happened in your first year?" I questioned. "Oh, um..." Ginny began. "Well Vol-... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named posessed me, and a Basilisk went around the school petrifying people, and it was just a big fiasco. If it wasn't for Harry, I'd be dead right now." she kissed Harry's cheek, and he smiled at her. "Oh. You guys have a lot of problems in this school don't you?" I asked quietly. "Not really. It's just that Harry is a prime target for most evil wizards, so we are always in the middle of everything." Hermione explained. "Well, then." I said as I opened my school bag, and unloaded my potions homework. I sat down, and wrote a blurb about an assignment that Draco and I had to do together. "I don't mean to sound rude. It's just that... nothing ever happened at Stalefree." "We don't take any offense to it. Don't worry about it." Harry told me. "Thank you." I said tucking my parchment back into my bag. "I have to meet up with Draco to do the potions assignment, so if you'll excuse me..." I stood up, and walked up to my dormitory. I wrote a letter to him, and put a spell on it that would make it fly right into his dormitory window, and land on his pillow. A few minutes later, as i sat and stared at my pictures, I got a return letter from Draco. Dear Emme,  
I will meet you tomorrow after dinner, 8:00, in the astronomy tower. I will see you tomorrow.  
Sincerely Yours,  
The Dragon I smiled as I read the note. I pointed my wand at the parchment, and deleted everything written on it, so I could use it another time. Another thing I was big on was preserving trees. I went to dinner that evening in a completely light hearted mood. Knowing that I was going to see Draco again made the entire trip down to the great hall and the terrible meal, at least salvageable. God, what I wouldn't give for a good old muggle made ceaser salad with no chicken and french fries. All through dinner I would look over to Draco, and find him engaged in conversation with his friends, but every so often he would glance at me, and beam a smile in every direction. After dinner, I left the great hall, and went to the library to start on my essay for Trelawney. I didn't get very far as I was beat. I climbed in to bed early that night. I was tired with all of the work that had to be done, and the emotional exhaustion from the prior evening. The last thing I remember is holding Brownie, my beat up old teddy bear, and thinking, "Good night, Draco." As I drifted to sleep, I swore I heard him say to me, "Good night, my darling." 


	3. Chicken Soup for the Lover's Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... except Emme of course... JK Rowling is a genius though so all credit for everything else goes to her.

Flames are welcome seeing as I am going camping I am going to need them to toast my marshmallows for s'mores... mmm

Everyone that reviewed about the lack of paragraphs...

I was a new fanfic author and I didn't know how to fix it. I'm sorry it was difficult to read, but I think I got the hang of how to use the system... next time take into consideration that one does not always know how to use technology... I do know how to write I have been doing it for many years... thank you

And let the magic begin...

Emme arose from her bed, and noticed that she had a cold. _Oh, great. _She thought to herself. _Just what I need; another problem to worry about._

She skipped doing her makeup because she felt so sick, and she just pulled her hair back in a pony tail, threw on her school clothes, and headed down to breakfast.

She sat at the table closest to the door, and saw that there was chicken soup on the table. _Someone must know I'm sick._ She thought as she spooned some into her bowl.

"Hey, Baby." Draco said from behind her.

"Hi." Emme looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I'm sick." Emerald said as he sat next to her

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." he suggested.

"No. I hate doctors. I'll be fine." She laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Who got you chicken soup?" Draco asked as he stirred it around.

"I don't know. It was here." She nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Alright, well, I am going to the library. Want to come?" he asked.

"No. I think I'll just stay here and eat my soup." Em sneezed.

"I'd get you a tissue, but Pansy's not here to take one from her bra." Draco smiled and made Emerald laugh.

"Don't be mean, Mr. Malfoy." Emerald said in a mock reprimanding way. "But what is that girl's problem?"

"I don't know. I think she's nutters." Draco said. "But I do have to get to the library. I have a Transfiguration report do." He kissed Em's nose, and left.

Emerald was engrossed in her soup when her friends came up to her. "You okay, Emme?" Ginny asked.

"I just don't feel good. My chest hurts, I'm sneezing, and I feel all stuffed up." Em replied.

"Maybe you should go to hospital. I mean Madame Pomfrey has worked miracles before." Hermione said.

"No. Doctor's give me the creeps." At this Emerald went into a fit of coughing.

"Really, Em. I'll go with you. Come on." Harry offered.

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine." She sneezed again.

"Potty, Weasel, get away from the girl." Malfoy was back.

"Draco, be nice. They're my friends." Emme pleaded.

"You're coming with me right now. Madame Pomfrey has got a bed all ready for you, and I don't care what you want you're going." Draco picked her up, and carried her out of the room.

"I've never seen Draco care so much about anything in his life... I don't even think he cares that much about himself." Luna had walked up to the group.

Draco carried Emerald all the way up to the Hospital wing, and laid her in the bed. "I'll take notes in the classes I'm in, and I'll ask Granger to take notes in her classes. Then, we'll all be up to see you when we get a chance. Okay?"

"I guess." Emerald said.

"I'll be back later." Draco began to walk out.

Emme caught his hand and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him full on the mouth, and then said, "Draco, I think I love you."


End file.
